ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor of Ninjago
Not to be confused with the person who took over as emperor. The Emperor of Ninjago was the emperor of Ninjago Island. He appears in Season 8. The Emperor finally stepped out into the light in response to a rise in crime in Ninjago. Soon, the Royal Palace came under attack, and Princess Harumi was separated from the Emperor. Harumi escaped the attack and asked Nya what had become of Ninjago's rulers and her guardian Hutchins. Nya said they didn't make it, implying they were killed. History LEGO Ninjago: Garmadon Rulez! After the attack of the Great Devourer, the Emperor and Empress found out about Harumi and her situation through television shows and decided to adopt her as they are touched by their story and have been wanting a heir to the throne for a long time but for unknown reasons they were unable to have a child of their own. The Emperor and Empress raised Harumi as their own and made sure to turn her into a princess the citizens of Ninjago could be proud of while providing her with any material good their daughter decided. However, they paid little to no attention to Harumi's emotional problems and were unaware that Harumi hated them and hated being a princess as they were convinced that being part of the royal family of Ninjago would be enough for her to overcome her issues. After Garmadon was purged of his evil, he bowed before the Emperor and was pardoned in a public ceremony while the Emperor's wife and adoptive daughter accompanied him. The Mask of Deception The Royal Family asked for the Ninja teams protection during their speech to the people. The Empress stood next to Harumi as the Emperor gave his speech while being carefully watched by Hutchins and the Ninja. When firecrackers went off, Lloyd mistook it as an attack by the Sons of Garmadon and protected the Empress and Harumi, while Hutchins protected the Emperor. After the false alarm, he retreated to the palace with his wife and adoptive daughter. Later, Hutchins showed the Ninja round the palace and introduced them to Harumi, The Empress and the Emperor. After the Ninja kept them safe during the speech, Princess Harumi persuaded her adoptive parents to let the Ninja stay at the Royal Palace until they were no longer in danger, and to protect the Oni Mask of Deception from the biker gang known as the Sons of Garmadon. The Empress revealed to the Ninja that she and her husband adopted Harumi after her parents passed away and raised her as their own. The Jade Princess After Harumi was caught outside the palace with Lloyd, her adoptive parents scolded her for being so foolish and how dangerous the world out there was. Harumi appeared upset and ran off. The palace then came under attack by the Sons of Garmadon, with the whole thing being planned by Harumi, who unknown to her adoptive parents and the Ninja, was the leader of them. The Ninja tried to defend the place, and Lloyd got Harumi out of danger. The following morning, the Ninja met back up with Lloyd and Harumi, and informed them that the Emperor, Empress, and Hutchins had died in the fire. Notes *The character is Richard Newman's second role in the series; he has previously voiced Cryptor. *He shares the same hairpiece as Krux, and a similar face as well, albeit with less wrinkles. Gallery Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-57-37.png EmperorofNinjago (1).jpg RoyalFamily.png EP75 The Emperor looks proudly at Harumi.png EP75 The Emperor and Empress smile proudly at Harumi.png EP75 The Royal Family greets the Ninja.png EP75 Harumi compliments Nya.png|The Emperor listens as Harumi compliments the Ninja EP75 The Empress reveals Harumi is adopted.png EP75 The Emperor says Harumi's parents passed away.png|The Emperor briefly mentions Harumi's birth parents passed away de:Kaiser von Ninjago Category:Characters Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2018 characters Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Neutral Characters